What Was Once Before
by lilblufairy1289
Summary: After learning about Hermione's homelife, Draco sees her not only as someone he can maybe relate to and get along with, but as a human being as well. Draco can help heal the physical scars, but can he heal the ones on her heart? DHr.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have revised the original What Was Once Before to this. I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter characters. I do own the idea of the plot and any original characters. Don't sue me. I am just a mere writer.

Ch.1

The morning light trickled through posh, heavy emerald green hangings, onto a rather large bed in the center of a rather large room. The morning light slowly snaked its way across a sleeping face. The face of a handsome man in his mid-twenties. His white-blonde shock of hair fell slightly across his eyes; he grunted something in his sleep as the bright light shone over his eyes then shifted onto his stomach, away from the light.

The bedroom door was slightly ajar, a small child hand resting on the brass handle. The little girl smiled groggily as she looked in the room, pushing the door open more as silently as she could. She padded over to the bed, climbed up using a small stepping stool that was tucked under the tall piece of furniture and sat next to the sleeping man.

The little girl sighed dramatically, waiting for a response. The man's lips twitched in a fast smirk. She then sighed more dramatically, raising her hands then letting them fall into her lap. The 'sleeping' man opened his eyes, peering at yellow pajamas with blue moons and pink stars. The little girl's big chocolate brown eyes were sleepy and amused; she pushed her curly golden locks away from her face and smiled at the man.

"Good morning daddy" she said, grinning "time to get up. Are you making breakfast?" she asked.

The man gave a tired smile and nodded "All right love" she stretched then yawned, "See you downstairs then?"

The little girl nodded, then hopped off the bed with a small thump, making the man slightly wince since she didn't use the step-stool. She dashed out the door then moments later her bare feet were heard padding slowly down the marble staircase. He was left alone again; sitting up, the attractive man stretched and cracked his back then looked over to the empty half of his bed. Where there should have been a loving wife…there was none.

He then heaved a heavy sigh, walking into the large bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face and glared into the mirror. His silvery eyes had dulled since… since four years ago, his chin was a bit stubbly and he had lost about ten or twelve pounds since…four years ago. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek and drop onto his bare chest. Quickly wiping away the offending tear, he put on his 'daddy-face' and headed downstairs to fix his daughter breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Hermione granger awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione Granger had been selected out of all the girls in seventh year to be named as Head Girl. She was very proud of herself for achieving this goal ever since she heard those two words: Head Girl.

She dressed in her usual school uniform, consisting of a skirt that did not need altering from last year since Hermione stopped growing at age sixteen, standing at five and a half feet. Her school blouse was tighter than last year though since she had filled out over the summer, gaining more curves to her slender frame in all the right places. Once she finished dressing, she went to the bathroom mirror, and smirked almost nastily at her refection.

Yes, her hair over the years had tamed into long, flowing curls, and her once very prominent freckles on her nose and cheeks had faded ever so slightly. Her eyes had even darkened somewhat over the years. But she wasn't beautiful. She never thought she was. Hermione Granger was and would always be her worst enemy. Especially when it came to her looks. Hermione rolled her eyes then grabbed her bag in front of her door. She paused in the hall, looking down the darkened stone way to the other door. The Head Boy's door; Draco Malfoy's bedroom. She glared at the thick wooden door with a snake etched into it before descending the stairs to the portrait opening.

Hermione smiled brightly when she found her two best friends on the other side of the portrait door opening. Harry Potter himself and Ronald Weasley too. The two men beamed down at her, with sleepy smiles. These two over-grown, hormone driven men were now Hogwarts finest, in terms of looks, next to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Hermione was the envy of most of the girls at Hogwarts because of this and received a lot of nasty looks.

"Breakfast, oh smart one?" Ron's deep voice asked as she linked arms with the two.

"Of course" Hermione smiled.

Harry of course had gotten taller, now standing at around 6'1", making him tower of Hermione's height. His eyes had too darkened to a mystifying emerald green and he had abandoned the circular glasses and went for the contact idea Hermione had been bugging him about ever since fifth year. His hair, if possible became even more unmanageable, but it had always suited him and even added to this new found sex appeal. Harry's chest and shoulders had even filled out with sleek muscle from playing quittich with the Weasley's all summer. Harry had turned into a man.

Ronald Weasley had, no surprise, shot up over the summer as well and was easily pushing 6'3" or so. He gained a considerable amount in muscle since he had played quittich and worked out over the summer. His hair had darkened a bit and he grew it out a little longer so that it fell into his eyes from time to time, making him have to run his fingers though his hair and the girls swoon at the gesture. Yes, Ron Weasley knew he had it and used it to every advantage.

"So, how is my favorite Head Girl?" Harry teased before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"I'm the only head girl" Hermione grinned.

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite" he smiled.

"So Mione" Ron began, "how bad is it, living with the ferret?"

"Yea, I was trying to forget that" Hermione sighed and glared over at the Slytherin table to Malfoy, living it up with his tag-along, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sorry" son smiled sheepishly, "just tell me, how annoying has he been? Need us to kick his little ferret arse for you?"

"Actually, in only forty-eight hours all I have gotten was a 'move Granger' and a couple glares" Hermione mused "He's almost ignoring me" she then chuckled.

"That's amazing" Harry said, looking quite taken aback.

"Yep" Hermione sighed, then took a bite out of her toast. "Besides the fact that he leaves the toilet seat up, there's water all over the bathroom counter constantly, he just leaves his books scattered in the common room. It's really annoying"

"Oh come one Hermione, he's a guy… that's what we do" Harry laughed.

Hermione's eyes grew wide while looking at the raven haired man across from her. "Are you actually…actually defending him?" she gasped, clearly a little offended and confused.

"He's not defending the ferret. He's defending basic male nature" Ron put in, bringing his brows together.

"But still" Hermione said quietly. "The stupid git is so bloody annoying." She sighed, "I hate him"

In between Transfigurations and Potions class, Hermione had about an hour break. One of the many perks to being Head Girl. She sat in the Head's common room, deciding that she should at least make good use of the time by studying for a potions test she had about a week away. She sat Indian-style in one of the large dark brown leather and began to read from her Potions book carefully, taking notes when she thought necessary.

The fireplace was lit softly, and the warmth swam over her face and legs, giving her an angelic glow. Silver eyes watched the brunette from a dark corner; they watched the flames dance over her body, the slight rise and fall of her chest and how her eyes scanned the pages of her books… back and forth… back and forth. Yet those silver eyes were not watching with lust and yearning. They were watching with disgust and malice.

"Granger" Hermione heard a deep voice drawl from one of the corners of the room.

"What Malfoy?" she sighed heavily, turning the page of her Potions book.

"You have an hour to do something interesting… to do whatever you want and you are studying?" he sneered, "How…boring of you"

"Malfoy, if you haven't noticed, I am doing what I want to." Hermione said absently. "Anyways what happened to the not speaking to me? I was getting use to it."

"I'll speak when bloody well please mudblood" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione slammed her book shut then glared up at Draco. She was sick and tired of him always calling her that foul name. She was much better at him than magic, that slimy, know-it-all git. How dare him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that" she gritted through her teeth.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from mudbloods, better luck next time… aren't you supposed to be shagging Potter or Weasley now or something?" Malfoy smirked that damn Malfoy smirk.

Hermione stood up and glared at him harshly right before Draco felt something sing his face. It hit him hard enough to make his head jerk in the other direction. Hermione had slapped him as hard as she could. It made him think of that time in third year.

When Draco looked back at Hermione, breathing hard from keeping his anger in, he expected her to run to her room… or yell and scream at him. Anything! But no, she just stood there, returning his glare, her cheeks heated with anger and with the fire reflecting in her eyes, she went from arch angel of God, to evil spawn of Satan in less than two seconds. Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye as the welt in the shape of her hand was forming on his cheek.

"Do. Not. Slap. Me. Ever. Again." Draco ground through his teeth. He was never one to hit women and always thought that only men who were cowards hit women, but he wanted to right now.

"Or what?" Hermione asked, venom dripping from her every word "Are you going to scold me?"

"Or you will regret it for the rest of your natural life" he grunted.

"Oh… scared now" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mind your attitude, Granger" Draco drawled and went up to his room.

"Stupid prat" Hermione grunted to herself then sat back down on the armchair, opening her book.

"What was that Granger? Didn't hear you" Malfoy spat from upstairs.

"I called you a stupid prat, you wanker!" Hermione yelled. "Now go away!"

Hermione sat, glaring at her poor textbook, wanting to nothing but wipe that stupid smirk off Malfoy's face. She hated that he was so attractive. It was hard to yell at him, especially since his looks had improved a lot from last year. She hated that he didn't gel his hair back anymore so it fell into his eyes. She hated that his eyes were so sexy and that he had grown. And she loathed the fact that quittich loved his body enough to give him sleek, toned muscles, much like Harry's. She hated him.

Draco stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door and went straight to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he cursed to himself then dried off with a towel. Looking in the mirror, he saw the small, angry red handprint Hermione had so graciously left behind. It didn't bother Draco that much, due to the fact that his father often slapped him… or hit him… or kicked him. No, it wasn't the slight pain in his cheek that bothered him and made him angry. It was the fact that she had touched him. The damn mudblood touched his skin

He walked lazily to his bed and flopped down, rather ungracefully, wincing at the sudden pain shooting up his back. Trying to ignore it, he stared at the deep emerald curtains hanging around his window.

He found himself thinking about her. About the mudblood. She had grown into more of a woman over the summer and was actually quite beautiful form what he could see. Draco sighed and rolled onto his stomach; too bad she was a mudblood. He closed his eyes, wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through her hair as she clutched to his body, screaming in climax.

Draco shot open his eyes.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with you?' his thoughts screamed.


End file.
